


Last Dance

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67





	Last Dance

          The party is at the home of one of Dean’s classmates, Cindy, and she had invited him. Dean asks Sam to go with him to that party since it’s their last day in this town. Sam agrees. Cindy greets them with a big smile and some beer. She’s not surprised that Dean had brought his little brother. She knows that the Winchester brothers are close and do everything together. What she doesn’t know is how close the really are.

          She finds out when she sees Sam and Dean slow dancing to ‘Time After Time.’ Dean’s hands are on Sam’s waist where he holds him close and Sam’s arms are wrapped around Dean’s neck. Their foreheads slightly touch and Sam closes his eyes.

          They stop swaying to the music and Sam presses his hips closer against his brother, starting to move slowly. Dean opens his eyes and smiles as he grinds back against Sam's middle. They don’t care what Cindy or any of the others may think; they are going to leave the town the next day anyway. Right in this moment it’s just them and they enjoy it.

          When the song ends, Sam’s grinds his hips roughly against Dean’s now. The older one pushes him away.

          “Dean?” Sam asks, but Dean just leads Sam over to the other side of the room where not so many people stand or dance around. There he pushes Sam against the wall and kisses him fiercely. Sam puts his arms around Dean again, pulls his big brother closer and their hips are pressed together again and they grind the bulges in their jeans against each other. Sam moans into the kiss and tries to deepen it at the same time. He wants Dean now.

          “Easy,” Dean chuckles. “Please, Dean,” Sam begs as Dean pulls away. “Okay Sammy.” They leave the room and go upstairs to look for an empty bedroom. All of it under the stunned and confused looks of Cindy and her friends.


End file.
